


DATS Cafè

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Basically all of the characters from the anime, Cafe AU, Crack shipping so hard right now, Digimon are pets, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: Working at a small cafe can be rough. What with annoying customers and the occasional ready to kill someone, specifically the man at the cash register, attitude; It was a wonder why Masaru hadn't quit a while ago, espically when he had to work closing shifts when everyone wants to go to bed. On a practically bad closing shift, Masaru meets someone who may actually change his mind on closing shifts.





	1. Meeting

"This coffee is disgusting!" A customer yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" Masaru asked.

"It has too much cream!"

"You’re the one that asked..." Masaru growled.

"Daimon." A voice boomed. Masaru gulped as he turned to look at his manager. He was tall and older then Masaru was. His eyes hidden by his blue sunglasses. The name tag on his apron read: "Rentaro"

"Yeah boss?"

Rentaro frowned at Masaru before walking to the front counter and greeting the customer with a smile.

"We are sorry about the coffee. Allow us to fix it for you." Rentaro offered.

"Yes. Thank you. You should also teach your employees manners." The woman glared at Masaru before going to wait at a table nearby.

"Daimon."

"She was the one who asked for twenty-five creams!" Masaru growled.

"We still need to abide by customers’ wishes."

"Yeah, apparently even when they’re stupid." Masaru huffed, crossing his arms.

Rentaro sighed, "Just remake the coffee."

After some grumbling, Masaru remade the coffee, making sure he spit in it before giving it back to the customer. Him and his co-worker Yoshino did it all the time at customers they didn’t like. Rentaro didn’t seem to care, knowing Yoshino would stop for a little bit before a customer made her angry again and the fact Masaru would keep doing it anyways. Touma would nag them and tell them to remake the coffee.

Though after a particularly nasty customer, the blonde would tell them to put extra spit in it.

"I am so done today." Masaru sighed as he leaned back against the wall. "One bad customer after another."

"Tell me about it." Yoshino agreed. "Everyone must be in a foul mood today. It was the worst."

"I swear I’m going to knock the next bad customer out."

"Please save your fighting for the streets." Touma joined in. "Though I understand why you came to that conclusion."

"Can’t you ever speak normally?"

"Can you ever be smart?"

"What was that?"

"How are you two friends again?" Yoshino asked.

"We are not friends!" The two teenagers shouted.

"Enough." Rentaro interrupted causing the two teenagers and young adult to jump. "We're closing up shop for today."

"Well it’s your turn at front Touma." Masaru smirked triumphantly.

Touma glared angrily at Masaru. Touma hated the front with a burning passion. The all did at the Dats Cafè. People suck. They all knew that.

"Oh come on Touma. It’s near closing time so you don’t have to worry about too many people coming in."

"How about you be front Masaru?" Rentaro suggested.

"What?! Why?!"

"Lets just say it’s your punishment for spitting in that woman’s coffee."

"Oh come on!"

"Don’t worry Masaru." Touma mocked. "It’s near closing time. You don’t have to worry about that many people coming in."

"Screw you Touma." Masaru muttered before going up to the front.

He waited out in boredom as his co-workers and the blonde demon cleaned up the store and take stock. He leaned his head on his hand and tapped his fingers impatiently. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Hey? You awake?" A voice Masaru didn’t recognize spoke.

The emerald eyed boy snapped his eyes open to look a little up at chocolate eyes staring at him in mirth.

Masaru stood fully stood up to get a better look at the chocolate eyed person. The person was a boy about a year or two younger then the seventeen year old. He had wild mahogany hair and was wearing a long blue t-shirt and black vest. He was slightly tanned and had a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah." Masaru blinked after a moment and rubbed his eyes, blaming his momentary pause on his weariness.

"Good. Thought you were dead there."

Instead of hearing an angry tone or some sort of snark, Masaru was surprised to here the customer laughing.

"Like I would go down that easily." Masaru scoffed before smiling. "Though it is good not to be woken up by some chick yelling at me for her coffee."

"Rough day?" The boy asked.

Masaru stared at him in surprise. Not many people would talk with a cashier, let alone a teenager who just wants coffee. Well, since no else was going to come up and order…

“Oh definitely.” Masaru answered. “One lady said the coffee had to much cream when she was the one who ordered twenty-five creams. Another guy said his coffee was too hot when he ordered HOT coffee.”

The boy’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yeah. But I got back at them for it.” Masaru winked and the boy laughed.

“I don’t know what you did, but if I were to get back at them, I would spit in their drinks.”

“Well…”

“Ahahah. Remind me not to make you mad when I come here."

“No worries. You already making up the list of favorite customers. Not many get that privilege.”

  
“I do feel honored.” The boy smiled before looking at his phone and his eyes widened. “Shoot! I need to be home soon.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll whip up your drink so quick you’ll be home early. I am the ultimate brewer here after all.” Masaru smiled. “Now what can I get ya?”

“Just a coffee with two creams and sixty sugars.” The boy laughed after seeing Masaru glare at him. “Just kidding with you. Six sugars please.”

“You better.” Masaru gave one final glare before going to make the coffee. After a couple of seconds he was back and handing the customer his coffee.

The boy pulled out his wallet. Masaru looked around. Non of his co-workers or the blue eyed menace were around so he pushed the mahogany haired boy’s money back.

“This one is on me.”

“Seriously?!” The boy’s eyes sparkled and his grin broadened.

“Shhh.” Masaru shushed and the excited boy automatically closed his mouth. Masaru did not want to be caught by any of his strict ‘friends’. “Yeah. Really.”

The smile reappeared, “Thanks Masaru. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

With that the mahogany haired boy spun around and walked out the Cafè, waving to the cashier. Masaru smiled and waved back as the boy disappeared out of view.

“Hey Masaru. Mind helping me cleaning up the lobby?” Yoshino asked walking back to the front. She stopped once she noticed the smile on the younger boy’s face. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nah.” Masaru shrugged

“Okay.” Yoshino shook her head, but deciding not to question it since Masaru was Masaru. “Anyways help me out will you. We have to officially close lobby and stack the chairs.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Masaru rolled his eyes as he helped his friend with the lobby.

After that all of the four workers went their separate ways. Yoshino and Rentaro car pooling back to their respective places in Yoshino’s pale pink car and Touma going away in his blue one. Masaru, not much for driving, was walking his way home.

“I never did get his name huh?” Masaru thought before shrugging and continuing on his way. Not that big of a deal anyways.


	2. Names

“What?” Masaru practically screeched at Touma after school. “You want me to work till closing again?!”

“You rarely work closing and Yoshi has already called in advance for a family event.” Touma rolled his eyes.

“Can’t we, oh I don’t know, get someone else to do it?” Masaru asked. “Or we could hire more people.”

“Takato already does most of the baking during the day and Taiki juggles several jobs and clubs so scheduling him out of the blue will be impossible.” Touma answered in a tone that made it sound like he was talking to a small child. “Hiring more people in a small café like ours is out of our budget as well. You’ll have Koichi, Ruki and Rentaro with you so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t have to close that day.” Masaru grumbled. “You actually get to go to bed at a good time.”

“I’m happier not to be working that day because both you and Ruki will be working that shift. You two combined give me a migraine on top of the headache you give me.” Touma snapped. “Just do it Masaru, you’re getting paid extra.”

“Fine! But you owe me for this Touma!” Masaru glared and all Touma did was respond with an eye roll.

_A few days later…_

“Hi Masaru!” A blue haired boy greeted when Masaru entered the café. The jingle of the bell ringing softly throughout the café.

“Hi Koichi.” Masaru grumbled as he clocked in and stood at the second register.

“It’s about time you got here!” Ruki shouted from the kitchen.

“Lay off! I’m only a few minutes late!” Masaru snapped, grabbing his apron and tying it on.

“You should be here on time or early! Not late!”

“Oh like you’ve never been late!”

“Guys…” Koichi sighed, glancing nervously at the customers who were looking up at the noise.

“Enough you two.” Rentaro spoke. His voice was lower than the other two but it still held the firm authority in it. The two teenagers closed their mouths and looked over to their boss. “Now get back to work.”

“Yes sir!” Both exclaimed, sending one last glare at each other before returning to their works. Rentaro sighed before turning and heading over to the café’s office.

“Why does she always get on my nerves?” Masaru muttered bitterly.

“Maybe because you guys are so alike?” Koichi chuckled and earned a glare from Masaru.

“I am nothing like her! If anything she’s like Touma!”

“You have a point.”

Time flew by and the bright sun had begun to set. Masaru tried to keep his cool between taking customers’ orders and having to clean up yet another mess a customer made in a lobby. He swore he’d strangle the next person who spilt a caramel mocha all over the floor. He was almost close to punching the lights out of a particularly rude customer that was just being downright nasty to Koichi before Rentaro had to step in and ask the customer to leave. It’s times like these when Masaru was glad his boss can be extremely scary when he wants to be.

“I’m going to go to the back and grab more cups.” Koichi stated as he looked over their low stock of cups. Masaru grunted in response and the blue haired boy took that as the ok to rush towards the back.

Masaru sighed as another customer came up and took their order. He closed his eyes in annoyance after giving her the receipt and she turned her nose up at him before walking away. Her tacky heel clacking against the café’s tile floor. Why can’t a customer ever be happy and accept their drink graciously? Or stop wearing heels that make that annoying clacking sound? Or combination of both. Yeah, both of those happening would make Masaru’s day.

“Having another rough day Masaru?” A familiar voice asked.

Masaru blinked opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of chocolate eyes looking at him in amusement. The bright smile that went from ear to ear greeted him warmly. Masaru couldn’t help but smile when he recognized the boy he had met just a few days ago. This time instead of a long-sleeved blue shirt and black vest, the boy was wearing a red soccer uniform and had a sports bad slung over his shoulder.

“You’re that guy!” Masaru exclaimed. If he sounded a little too excited, he couldn’t help it. It was good to have an actually _nice_ customer today. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Haha.” The boy laughed. “I guess you have day shifts then? I came here again but you weren’t here.”

“I do. What, you have a day shift as well?” Masaru asked.

“No. Soccer practice just tends to go on for a good while and this café is a little out of the way so it takes a while to get here. On foot too.”

Masaru arched a brow, “Really? Then why come all the way here?”

“I visit a friend who lives in the neighborhood. I stop at different cafés, y’know, to try and mix it up. Thought I come here again since the service last time was so good.”

Masaru laughed at that, “Can you tell the other customers that? Some of them think I’m terrible and some are real close to suing me.”

“No! We can’t have you thrown in jail. Who’ll make the coffee with sixty sugars then?”

“I wouldn’t make that even under the threat of being sued. Anyways what would ya like? Same as last time?”

“You remembered?” Chocolate eyes blinked in shock.

“Nope. This is usually the part where customers don’t trust me and repeat it.”

The boy bursted out laughing and it took him a moment to regain his composure before ordering the coffee he had last time. He added some dragon bread too, saying that soccer always made him hungry regardless if he was playing or watching.

“Ok. I got to get these other orders out so if you can give me your name I’ll call you up once your stuff is done.” Masaru handed the receipt to the athlete.

“Aww..” The boy pouted. “Can’t I cut ahead of the waiting list?”

“I would let you if it didn’t involve me getting in trouble with my boss.” Masaru smirked. “Sorry, but no special privileges for even one of my new favorite customers.”

“Fiiiiinnnee.” The boy gave a dramatic sigh, swinging his hands high into the air. A smile tugged on his lips though. “The name’s Daisuke.”

With that, the newly dubbed Daisuke turned around and flopped onto one of the café chairs at an empty table. A smile broke out on Masaru’s face as he begun to finish up the rest of the orders and hand them out to the waiting customers. He could tell a heel wearing one in particular was seething at him for daring to talk to a customer for so long while before her coffee could be made. Though that didn’t faze the emerald eyed boy as he wrote down the name Daisuke on one of the remaining coffee cups.

“Someone’s mood has improved.” Koichi observed as he restocked the cups.

“Finally got myself a good customer today.” Masaru stated calling out his order to the customer before Daisuke. Her heels clicking annoyingly as she took her coffee, with no thank you, and walking out of the café.

Koichi arched his brow, “I hope you didn’t mean her.”

Masaru snorted as he took the dragon bread from Ruki and placed it in the bag. Taking the coffee with Daisuke scrawled on it, Masaru made the final coffee.

“Daisuke!” Masaru shouted placing the items at the counter.

The boy in question’s head snapped up when he heard his name called. His handheld system forgotten as he turned it off and placed it in his bag. The smile returning to his face as he walked on over to the counter.

“Hey thanks Masaru!” Daisuke said as he took the items from the counter.

“Yeah. Now get going. You don’t want to keep your friend waiting.” Masaru smiled.

Daisuke placed a paper bag holding hand over his heart, “I can’t believe you want to get rid of me that badly.”

“Please. I’d rather talk to you all day but as you can see,” Masaru waved to the empty café. “I have customers to attend to.”

Daisuke snorted, the sound causing Masaru’s smile to widen. The soccer player waved one more time before turning around and exiting the café. The jingle of the bell was the last sound the boy made before he completely disappeared from view.

“Was that a friend of yours?” Koichi asked curiously looking between Masaru and the door the new customer had left.

“Nah. This is the second time meeting him.” Masaru shrugged. “But he is already better than most people I talk too.”

“He seemed pretty cool.” Koichi agreed. “Let me serve him next time.”

“Sure.”

Masaru felt a small tug in his heart but brushed it aside as another customer walked in. Koichi can at least serve Daisuke once, or more since Koichi worked the night shift much more often than Masaru did and the new customer only seemed to come here around sunset.

Masaru took the order before turning around and making the coffee. Thoughts of how he could actually serve Daisuke again running through his head.


	3. Friend

“What?” Yoshino gasped, nearly dropping the coffee she was making for a customer. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at Masaru who only shrugged in response. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. What’s the problem?” Masaru asked. He took the coffee out of Yoshino’s hands and let her just stare at him in shock as he finished it, handing it to the old man that was watching the scene with amusement. They were in the middle of one of their slow hours so he thought it would be the perfect time to ask if he could switch to closing shifts.

“You never like closing. You hate closing. And now you’re here, asking me, to have you become a closer.” Yoshino explained still in some shock before narrowing her eyes at her younger co-worker. “What are you planning?”

“Why do you assume I’m planning something?” Masaru asked.

“Masaru doesn’t have the brain power to plan something.” Touma interjected.

“Did you only listen in just so you can come in and insult me?”

“No. That’s just a benefit.” Touma shrugged. “However giving the grief you gave me when I asked you to close two days ago, I’m curious on why you are asking to close now.”

“Because I want to.” Masaru rolled his eyes. Why were they so pushy about this? “Plus I don’t remember caring about helping your curiosity.”

Touma glared, “And last I checked you hated closing. Now you want to work it and I don’t think it’s just because you want to.”

“Well guess what smart guy? It’s because it is!”

“This is the worst.” Yoshino sighed as the two began arguing. Takato peaked his head from behind his kitchen and sighed at the display.

“Masaru. Touma.” Rentaro spoke, causing both of the teens to freeze. The tall man appeared from the back office and made his way to the two boys. Yoshino straightened automatically while Takato yelped and went to pretend he was working. That was the tone the whole Dats crew knew as ‘The Rentaro is done with this’ tone. Takato personally never had it directed at him, but he knew when it was coming and it was best to go back to working as soon as you heard it.

“Yes sir?” Touma asked. The blonde tried to look confident, but Masaru could see that the blonde was tapping his finger against his leg in nervousness.

“Whatever you two are arguing about I need you to knock it off now.”

“Yes sir.” Touma said, but he sent a small glare to Masaru.

“Masaru?”

“Yeah I know.” Masaru grumbled before smiling up at Rentaro. “Anyways, there is this thing I wanted to ask you!”

“It can wait till after your shift, you have mopped the floor and cleaned the bathrooms.” Rentaro commanded before turning and heading back to his office.

Masaru deflated at that and glared at Touma before going back to his position at the cashier. Making sure to tap his fingers against the counter, fully knowing how much it annoyed Touma.

After a slow shift and Masaru nearly barging into Rentaro’s office on several occasions, the brunette was able to clean the bathrooms and floors before finally clocking out and heading to Rentaro’s office.

“Now can I ask you about that thing?” Masaru asked, or more demanded, his boss.

“Yes of course.” Rentaro answered placing his papers down and motioning for Masaru to take a seat.

“Finally.” Masaru said as he took a seat. “Anyways I was hoping if I could start taking the closing shift.”

“Oh?” Rentaro raised a single brow at this, clearly caught off guard before quickly regaining his composure. “I assume this was what you and Touma were arguing about.”

“Yeah. Blondie wouldn’t get off my case about why I wanted to change shifts. I just want to do closing now and he has to say that’s not the reason for it.”

Rentaro hummed at that, taking another look at his papers. Masaru could tell that Rentaro didn’t believe him either, which was stupid to the emerald eyed boy. Couldn’t he just want to work closing? Well at least the boss didn’t try prying like Touma.

“I actually think that would be a good idea.” Rentaro stated after shifting through a few papers, “With you working closing permanently, we could give Taiki more day offs with a valid reason. We all know he needs more of those. Plus we have less people working at that time, though we don’t need many, so having you there could help balance that out.”

“Ha! See it all works out!” Masaru grinned triumphantly. Take that Touma!

“However schedules are already set for the week so you’ll have to wait for the week after that for me to finalize you as a closer.”

“That’s fine! We’re already two days in. Though you sure you can’t sneak me in earlier?”

“Only if Taiki or Koichi call in sick. Or Yoshino when she works one of the closing shifts.”

Masaru slumped in his chair and crossed his arms. He was glad he got the schedule change, but he was hoping to be shifted a lot sooner than that. Maybe he could convince Taiki… wait no. The guy already has enough to do during the day. Maybe he could convince Koichi to switch at least one time. The guy could probably use the night to sleep anyways.

“Is that all Masaru?” Rentaro asked.

“Yep.” Masaru answered getting out of his seat. “Thanks Chief!”

With that, Masaru turned and left the office. On his way out he grabbed some bread from the kitchen and exited out the back. He wished he got off before Touma. It would have been great to gloat this to the stupid blonde’s face. Oh well, he can do that tomorrow.

 A large Akita dog was waiting outside, the odd dark shade of red fur glistening in the sunlight. The dog perked his ears when he saw Masaru and let out an excited bark as he bounded over to the brunette.

“Hey Guil.” Masaru greeted as he bent down and petted the pup that leaned into the touch. Masaru took the bread from his other hand and let the dog eat it excitedly. “Takato will be off in an hour or two so behave.”

Guil barked as if letting Masaru know he’ll be good. Masaru smiled, petting the dog one more time before standing up and actually leaving the compound. He checked his phone and texted his mom that he was on his way home. He got the usual thanks and I love you messages with him replying the same before pocketing his phone and continuing on his way.

“Wait. Is that?” Masaru looked ahead, shielding his eyes from the sun so he could see better. The person he saw must have seen him as well because they waved their arms excitedly at him and then they tugged someone that was by them along towards the emerald eyed boy.

“Masaru!” Daisuke greeted cheerfully once he was closer to the taller boy. The person he was tugging along with him was a blonde with blue eyes and wearing an interesting white hat on top of his head.

“Daisuke! What’s up?” Masaru smiled.

“Masaru?” The blonde asked, he tilted his head and looked Masaru up and down. Masaru’s stared back a glare already forming on his face.

“Oh yeah! Masaru this is my friend Takeru.” Daisuke elbowed his friend who nearly fell down and let out a yelp.

“Ouch!” Takeru hissed, rubbing his injured side. Daisuke just glared at the blue eyed boy who raised his hands in defeat. “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you.”

Masaru raised a brow but decided to let the weird interaction slide, “So are you heading to the café?”

“That’s the plan yeah. I was actually taking Takeru there to show him it.” Daisuke answered. “But since you’re walking away from it, I guess you’re off.”

“Yeah.” Masaru confirmed. He thought he saw Daisuke frown for a second before the brunette smiled again.

“That’s too bad, I was hoping to get coffee from the best barista at Dats.”

“I’m the ultimate barista. In Dats, in town and in Japan.” Masaru corrected, a smug smirk on his face. “Too bad you were thirty minutes late to that.”

“Wow Daisuke. He sounds pretty capable and he certainly has the looks for the ultimate barista.” Takeru said sending a small smirk to Daisuke, the brunette glared over at the blonde again.

“Anyways.” Daisuke growled, the elbow on Takeru’s side raised as if ready to strike. “It was great seeing you Masaru, but we have to get to Ken’s house after dropping by the café so I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.” Masaru waved. Daisuke waved back as he dragged Takeru away, using his hand to cover the blonde’s mouth when he was done waving.

Masaru watched the two go. Hearing Daisuke’s angry whispers and seeing a small smirk on Takeru’s face. He couldn’t help but have his gaze focus on Daisuke pout before he turned around and continued on his way home. A small tug on his heart as he walked away.


	4. Crushing

“I. Hate. You.” Daisuke hissed to Takeru once they entered the café. The café was pretty empty save for the yawning cashier at the front.

Takeru laughed, “Oh come on Daisuke, I wasn’t being obvious.”

“You don’t know that! He could have tell what you meant!”

“Please if you flirt with him like how you used to with Hikari and he still doesn’t know, then his not going to catch on to what I say.”

“Hey! You know I don’t flirt like that anymore!” Daisuke hissed as the got to the counter. A pink haired woman that was working as the cashier, watched with amusement as the two argued.

“What can I get you two?” She asked. Daisuke took a glance at her name tag that read Yoshino on it.

“Can I get a medium coffee with two creams and six sugars and the Dragon Bread? And the name’s Daisuke.” Daisuke asked. Yoshino nodded as she put in the order on the cash register and grabbed a cup to write Daisuke’s name on it. “And he…” Daisuke pointed to Takeru, “can pay for his own drink and food.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman.” Takeru teased as Daisuke handed over the required amount of cash and Takeru moved in front of him. “I think I’ll take a large chocolate chip frappe with extra drizzle and…” Takeru glanced at the bakery menu, “And some Angel’s Bread please. And my name’s…”

“Mister Tries to Ruin My Chances With a Hot Guy.” Daisuke finished.

“…Takeru.”

Yoshino snorted before covering it up with a cough, “A-anyways. Your total will be $6.87.”

“Thanks.” Takeru smiled as Yoshino took his money and handed him the receipt. Daisuke took Takeru by the arm and dragged his friend over to the table he remembered he sat at last time he was here.

“But seriously. How could you do that to me?” Daisuke whined as they both sat down. “Did you really have to point out his looks like that while smirking at me?”

“Because it’s fun?” Takeru laughed at the glare he received from Daisuke. “Kidding. Kidding. Though it was funny seeing your reaction, I thought I’d see how he would react too. Doesn’t seem like his caught on.”

“Good.” Daisuke sighed in relief.

“By the way, your description of ‘the hot barista with pretty green eyes’ is spot on.” Takeru chuckled.

“Ughhh. Why did I tell you I had a crush on him again?” Daisuke groaned, a blush beginning to dust on his cheeks.

“Because I’m the only person you know that wouldn’t try to force dating magazines on you, be over a protective big brother, or not know how to give you advice while you try to woo your potential lover.” Takeru listed the reasons. “Oh, and it would also be awkward to talk about a potential new boyfriend to your ex one and said ex lives further away than me.”

“Stop bringing up good points or I’m going back to using the nickname I gave you in elementary school!” Daisuke yelled.

“Ok. I’ll just skip the point about how it changed from like T.Y to T.A everyday.” Takeru smirked as Daisuke picked up some napkins and threw them at the blonde.

“Shut up. Anyways, it would not be awkward for me and Ken to talk about a new boyfriend or girlfriend at all. We both broke off saying we’d be better as friends.” Daisuke pointed out.

“Okay. I can agree with that.” Takeru conceded.

“Daisuke and Takeru!” Yoshino shouted from the counter. The two boys stood up, grabbed their things, thanked Yoshino and sat back down in their chairs.

Takeru took a sip of the frappe and his eyes widened, “This is amazing!”

Daisuke smirked, “See told you this stuff was good.”

“Daisuke if your tastes in a lover are as good as your tastes in café’s then you need to woo this hot green eyed barista as best as you can.”

Daisuke blushed, “Takeru. If you say another word I will come over there and smash your drink.”

“…” Takeru glared at Daisuke as he drank his frappe.

“Good. But I don’t even know the first step on how to woo him. What if his not even bisexual? What if his straight?” Daisuke sighed, taking a bite from his bread. “I don’t even know if his dating anyone else either.”

“Well you could always check first.” Takeru advised. “Just have it slip naturally into conversation. Or gently nudge the conversation into romance territory and go from there. Just be subtle about it.”

Daisuke stared at Takeru before the blonde started to laugh.

“Right. Subtlety is not your forte.” Takeru chuckled.

“Riiighht.” Daisuke glared before sighing. “So I just ask if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“Pretty much. If he doesn’t have either then it would be okay to flirt. Plus if he mentions ever having a past boyfriend then you know you have a shot. But I wouldn’t just ask him right away. Be friends with him first. You’ll definitely come off as trying to flirt if you ask right off the bat.”

“Wow. I’m actually glad were friends right now.” Daisuke sighed in relief and Takeru threw the napkins back at him. “Hey! But I was going to make friends with him first anyways. He may be cute and funny but it would be ruined if he was a jerk.”

“Like that last girl you dated?”

“Please do not remind me of such horrible times.” Daisuke joked, taking the final bite from his bread. “Anyways, let’s clean up our mess and head to Ken’s.”

“Wow. Daisuke are you actually being polite for once?” Takeru mock gasped and placed a hand to his chest.

“You know, I really hate you sometimes?” Daisuke growled, picking up the thrown napkins and throwing them away along with his empty coffee cup.

“Love you too Daisuke.” Takeru snickered standing up and slurped on his frappe one more time before throwing it away.

Daisuke grumbled as he exited the café first with Takeru cheerily following him along. Yoshino watched with curiosity as the two left. The unusually nice customers were not all that quiet and Yoshino was sort of curious what the two were talking about. So she may have ~~absolutely~~ eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Hot barista with pretty green eyes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Takeru has the biggest sweet tooth ever and loves everything sweet. 
> 
> Also I feel that when Takeru and Daisuke become friends they would love to tease and annoy the other at every opportunity they could take, though Takeru does it more often since Daisuke is so easy to rile up. Daisuke gets small victories sometimes and that's what matters to our goggle head.


	5. Look-Alike

Masaru tapped his pencil against his desk. The questions on his paper giving him a headache. He groaned and rubbed his eyes from staring at them for so long.

“Having trouble Masaru?” Taiki asked. Even with the other boy being younger than Masaru, he still ended up in Masaru’s class due to his good grades.

“This doesn’t even make sense!” Masaru whined, turning to the side to look at his friend. “When will I ever have to care about an imaginary number outside of school work?”

“Well…” Taiki scratched the back of his head, trying to find the answer himself before shrugging his shoulders.

“See!” Masaru smiled in victory. “All this stuff is ridiculous.”

“But you need good grades to keep your job.”

“I know! It’s even worse since my mom is friends with my boss.” Masaru groaned.

“I’ll be glad to tutor you if you want.”

Masaru wanted to agree. Oh how much he did. Taiki was one of the brightest people in school and was an excellent teacher from what he heard from the kids Taiki already tutored. However the boy was already doing a lot between games, tutoring sessions and the café. Masaru was sure the boy didn’t even sleep at some points when he came into school with baggy eyes and how he would automatically sleep at the end of games.

“It’s fine.” Masaru sighed. “I’ll ask Jianliang or something. His smart from what I hear from Takato.”

“You could always ask Tou-“

“No.” Masaru hissed, breaking his pencil in half. The day he asked Touma for help was the day he gave up his title of ultimate barista, which is never by the way.

“Okay.” Taiki responded like the answer was natural. The other students had scooted away and one had yelped when one half of the pencil had landed on their desk. Taiki just smiled that knowing smile of his before getting back to his work.

Masaru groaned, his distraction gone, and returned to his work.

Over at another school, Daisuke was facing a similar problem.

“None of this makes sense!” Daisuke complained to Hikari who nodded with the boy.

“I can agree with that.” A brown haired boy who wore a tan hat agreed as he pushed the math problems away.

“Maybe we can grab Miyako, Koushiro and Kouji to help us out.” Hikari suggested writing what seemed like the correct answer on her paper.

“Kouji and help do not belong in the same sentence.”

“His helped me plenty of times.”

“What?!”

“He just may not like you Takuya.” Daisuke teased.

“Well the feeling’s mutual.” Takuya frowned and crossed his arms in agitation. “Maybe if he stopped the whole lone wolf act and helping from the side then maybe we’d get along.”

“They care.” Hikari whispered to Daisuke, leaning in close to make sure he was the only one to hear it.

At one point in his life, Daisuke would have blushed and be elated to have her so close to him. But now he was older and respected her wishes of not being interested in him. He even moved on and learned his crush for her was just that: a crush. Something that seems like a big deal at the time but would slowly fade if the feelings never grew or were reciprocated to help it become something more. It was fleeting and plus, he was twelve at the time and didn’t really know what he liked then. Not to say he completely knows now, he was only sixteen, but he had a better understanding. One that Hikari seemed to have obtained before him; that they just wouldn’t work out.

“Yeah. They’re just too prideful to admit it.” Daisuke agreed earning a glare from Takuya.

“Oh like you don’t think the same about Takeru.”

“Hey. He deserves it half the time.” Daisuke argued. “Anyways, we have soccer practice after school today so be prepared to get your butt whooped.”

“Puh-lease” Takuya smirked.

“So I guess I’ll study with Miyako and Koushiro alone then.” Hikari smiled.

“And?”

“I’m not giving you two the answers.”

“Ah. C’mon Hikari! Aren’t we buddies?” Takuya pleaded.

“You’ll never learn if I just give them to you.”

“I’ll never learn this even if I tried!”

Daisuke laughed as he watched the exchange and Hikari soon joining in a fit of giggles. Takuya huffed and crossed his arms, obviously not amused by the whole thing.

Soon the final bell rung and the three waved goodbye to each other before heading their separate ways. Daisuke and Takuya met up with the rest of the soccer team and begun their practice after a few stretches.

By the end Daisuke was, of course he wouldn’t have it otherwise, declared the winner. With being the winner of their little match, Daisuke was sure to brag and annoy Takuya about it as they packed everything up and left the school grounds.

“And when I was able to score that goal against you by dashing to the side.” Daisuke beamed.

“Yeah Daisuke. I get.” Takuya pouted, sending a small glare at his teammate.

“Anyways, I’m actually going to stop by somewhere before heading back to my place.” Daisuke said turning towards a different corner.

“In the opposite direction of it?” Takuya asked.

“Uh… Yeah.”

“Ooo. Where ya going?”

“To a café.” Daisuke answered. He wasn’t going to lie. One he was bad at it. Two it wasn’t like Takuya would figure out he had a crush, this was Takuya he was talking about after all. Plus Masaru might not even be there so he should be safe. It wasn’t like Daisuke was afraid of Takuya hating him for it, he just knew Takuya would join in the teasing with Takeru. One Takeru was good enough for Daisuke thank you very much.

“A café?” Takuya questioned and titled his head. He hummed as if thinking about something before a broad smile appeared on his face. Daisuke knew that face. “Then I guess I’ll tag along.”

“Even if I said no you would anyways.”

“You would do the exact same.”

“Didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

“This place is kind of far away from your house.” Takuya commented once they finally reached the café.

“Well it’s on the way to Ken’s house and the place is really good.” Daisuke replied, pushing open the door. The familiar chime of the bell ringing softly in his ears.

“But to still come here when you don’t go over?” Takuya prodded.

“I took Takeru here and he enjoyed it.”

“How much value are you putting on Takeru’s word here? Anything sweet and he automatically declares it the best thing ever.”

Daisuke opened his mouth before thinking and closing it. He gave Takuya a shrug as he walked with the boy to the front counter. He really couldn’t argue with that.

“Oh! You were here a couple days ago.” Yoshino said behind the counter and she sent a glance towards Takuya who waved.

“You remember me?” Daisuke couldn’t help but ask.

“Well you and your friend are kind of hard to forget with the noise you were making.”

“Oh so Daisuke got la-“ Takuya began but was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder by Daisuke.

“Not. Even. Funny.” Daisuke hissed, glaring daggers at Takuya who just laughed it off. He gestured to Takuya and made to speak only Yoshino. “Do you see what I have to deal with?”

“Hey!”

Yoshino snickered and covered her mouth with her hand in a vain attempt to hide her amusement. After Daisuke ordered both his and Takuya’s orders, the boy had asked Daisuke to pay because that boy always seemed to not have enough money on him, the two sat down. Daisuke smiling happily because the cashier happened to remember his name as well.

“So…” Takuya smirked. “You come here often enough to be recognized? Why’s that?”

“Because I stop by here every time I go to Ken’s?”

“You can’t go to Ken’s house tha-“

“Daisuke and Takuya!” An unfamiliar voice called from the counter. The two turned their heads and they gaped at what they saw. A blue haired boy who looked a lot like Kouji was there. The only difference that was that his hair was shorter and it wasn’t in a pony.

“Kouji!?” Takuya asked in shock as he rushed to the counter. He leaned over it causing the now shocked blue haired boy to lean back. “Did you cut your hair?”

“Uh… No and no?” The look-alike said. His voice was definitely different. It was softer then Kouji’s and even had some hesitance in it. He seemed confused before his eyes widened even more. “Wait did you say Kouji?”

“Uh yeah.” Takuya said leaning away and inspected him. “You look a lot like him.”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” The boy asked.

“For what?”

“Please it’s important.”

Takuya stared for a second before nodding his head. The blue haired boy gave a small smile before going around the counter, grabbing Takuya’s hand and rushing them both towards the door. Yoshino yelled after them and the boy gave an apologetic smile before turning back around and going outside with Takuya.

Daisuke just stared in shock from where he sat at this whole turn of events.

“This is the worst.” Yoshino mumbled. “Boss is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I really couldn't do much over my winter break thanks to a combination of work and family. I'll try to update more frequently since I have more free time.


	6. Chapter 6

Takuya followed the guy who looked like Kouji out of the café, leaving a stunned Daisuke and cashier behind him. It was really weird, at first he thought the other boy was Kouji who got a haircut and lost the stupid ponytail. Which, now that he thought about it, would be stupid since he saw Kouji at lunch today with that same stupid ponytail. Okay it wasn’t stupid, he just liked saying that to rile up Kouji when the other was being a little bit too much like a loner.

When they made it a few feet from the café the Kouji look-alike turned around and Takuya got a better look at him. He _did_ look a lot like Kouji but his features were softer and his hair seemed to be better kept. Not to mention this guy was smaller than Kouji when it came to muscles but other than that the two were pretty much exactly alike.

“So you said you know Kouji right? Kouji Minamoto? Do you guys go to the same school?” The blue haired boy asked. His eyes held uneasy anticipation in them as he awaited Takuya’s answer.

“Yep. Sometimes he can be a pain in the butt, but he just doesn’t want to admit his a good guy.” Takuya stated. “So why did you drag me all the way out here to ask me that? And who are you?”

“Oh.” The blue haired boy blushed lightly. “I didn’t introduce myself huh? I’m Koichi Kimura.”

“Nice ta meet ya buddy!” Takuya smiled extending a hand towards Koichi excitedly. Koichi gave a hesitant look at it first before extending his hand and gripping it with Takuya’s. Takuya shook it roughly much to the other boy’s shock before letting go and putting his hands behind his head. “So about asking me all this stuff about Kouji. You look a lot like him you know.”

Koichi laughed softly, “Yeah that would make sense. You see…” Koichi stopped himself and for a brief second his face twisted to one of pain before going to one of hesitance. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to bother you and it’s nothing really.”

“What? No way is it nothing. You ditched work to just ask me that.” Takuya pressed.

“Ditched work…” Koichi mumbled before his eyes widened in shock. “Oh no! I have to get back to my shift. Rentaro will kill me if he finds out!”

With that Koichi rushed past Takuya before the brunette could press him more. Takuya shouted after him but it was already too late when the mysterious boy rushed back inside. Takuya pouted and crossed his arms before running after and back in himself.

 Daisuke gave him a weirded out look when he got back inside. Takuya plopped down at his seat, took his drink and gulped it down. It was really good, so Takeru sweet tooth was actually right for once, but he paid it no mind as questions towards the blue haired boy began to pile up in his mind.

“So what was that all about?” Daisuke asked, munching rapidly into his bread.

“He just asked me if I knew Kouji and if we went to the same school.” Takuya answered, taking a peek behind him to see Koichi apologizing to half-heartedly scolding Yoshino.

“That’s all? What’s with the rush then?”

“That’s what I want to know.” Takuya grumbled. He was going to find out. Who just asks questions like that and then runs off without giving an explanation. Okay, Takuya may have done it the first time he met Hikari so he could find Daisuke one time but at least he knew Daisuke beforehand. Kouji never mentioned anything about a guy who looks like him.

Daisuke eyes gleamed a little at that and Takuya smiled at him. The two were always sticking their noses in other people’s businesses, with good intentions no matter what Kouji and Miyako said otherwise, and figuring out what was up. Did it get them into trouble? Mainly with their upper classmen but that never stopped them.

“Anyways. Let’s head home. It’s almost dark.” Daisuke suggested as he stood up and threw away his garbage. Takuya followed suit and was about to leave through the door when:

“Ah! Takuya hold up!” Koichi yelled. Takuya turned his head to see Koichi waving him over. It gained some customer attention causing the blue haired boy to blush and lower his hand.

Regardless, Takuya walked on over to him, “Yeah?”

“I kind of cut our conversation short. Sorry. If you want I have a day off tomorrow since Masaru has been hounding me to give one of my shifts to him.” Koichi said. “I mean you don’t have too…”

Takuya gave a wide smile, “Sure thing! I don’t have practice then. So meet you here?”

“Yeah sure.” Koichi nodded dumbly, not expecting the quick response. Takuya waved before turning around and catching up to Daisuke.

“Okay. Now what was that about?” Daisuke asked.

“He asked me to meet up with him tomorrow.” Takuya answered.

“Hmmm. Maybe I’ll stop by here while you go off and talk to him.” Daisuke hummed.

“Why do you like this place so much?” Takuya asked.

“N-no reason!” Daisuke said quickly. Takuya quirked a brow, Daisuke had no poker face what so ever, and then smiled deviously at his soccer buddy.

“Daisuke.” Takuya sang his name causing the other to flinch.

“Theirs’s no reason.” Daisuke spat before quickening his pace.

“Oh come on buddy!” Takuya laughed chasing after his friend.

Koichi sighed as the two boys exited the building. He usually didn’t act on instinct, but Takuya knew Kouji which meant that this gave Koichi a chance to meet his twin face to face. He felt a little guilty since it felt like he was using Takuya, who seemed like a nice guy.

“What was all that about?” Yoshino asked.

Koichi laughed nervously, “It’s just… You know how I said I have a twin I’ve never met?”

“Yeah? Wait he isn’t him is he?”

“No. My twin and I are identical.”

“Oh.” Yoshino’s eyes widened with realization once she put two and two together. “And they mistook you for him.”

Koichi nodded, “That’s why I want to talk to him. He could lead me to my brother.”

“That would be good.” Yoshino smiled. “I’m glad you’ll finally be able to meet him.”

“Yeah.” Koichi smiled as well. “Me too.”

“But next time.” A deep voice spoke causing both Koichi and Yoshino to freeze. They turned slowly to see the stony face of Rentaro behind him. “Don’t cause a scene.”

Koichi gulped, “Y-yes sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m home!” Koichi announces as he closes the door to his house behind him. The response he got was the small echos of the steps his pet cat made coming down the hall to meet his owner at the door. The ebony fur shimmered lightly in the moonlight and disappeared entirely when it’s host returned to the shadow, the only thing visible being blood red eyes.

Koichi turned on the lights as the cat approached him. The cat giving a deep and happy purr as he rubbed up against Koichi’s leg. The blue haired boy squatted down and scratched behind the cat’s ears earning a pleased meow for doing so.

“Hey Löwe.” Koichi whispered fondly. “Mom still out working huh?”

Löwe meowed sadly in response and Koichi stood up with a sigh. His mother was working so hard to allow them to survive. Koichi scowled thinking about that one time he saw his brother and how well off he and his father seemed to be. It wasn’t fair. How come his mother had to struggle like this and they don’t seem to worry about anything.

Koichi shook his head and toed his shoes off before he and Löwe went towards his room. Koichi flopped onto his bed with a small grunt and Lowe leaped up to join him, clawing his way on to the human’s stomach and curling up there. His red eyes filled with concern for the blue haired boy.

“I know it’s now Kouji’s fault…” Koichi began, bringing up one of his hands and petting Löwe on the back. “But it still hurts you know? I don’t really care about me, I just want mom to be happier. Why does dad get a better life then mom?”

“Meooow.” Löwe replied sadly, nuzzling into Koichi’s chest.

“I know you don’t know.” Koichi chuckled. “Sorry for worrying you. Here, how about I make us some dinner?”

The next day, the sun was shining brightly and a few clouds dotted the sky. The breeze was light and the birds could be heard chirping.

However a particular teen boy by the name of Masaru Daimon was dead to it all as he lay in his bed, sleeping. His snores the only real thing echoing in his room.

“Masaru.” A small girl called, opening the door to the room. She was somewhat tall for her age of fourteen with some of her auburn hair pulled into pigtails. She held an air of confidence about her as she entered the room. She stopped before the slumbering teen’s bed and her green eyes narrowed into a glare before shaking Masaru violently. “Masaru! Get up!”

“Mmm.” Masaru groaned, lightly pushing the girl away. He soon rolled over and his snores continued.

“Masaru if you don’t get up, Mom says she’ll give your share to Shine.” The girl threatened.

Masaru sat up at that and bolted from his bed at a breakneck speed. His yelp ringing out of the house as he fell down the stairs. The girl rolled her eyes but giggled anyways before leaving the room and descending the stairs.

“Good job.” She snickered as she passed her brother who was starting to get up from his fall.

“Thanks Chika.” Masaru deadpanned.

The two entered the dining room to and peered over to the kitchen where a woman who looked much like the both of them was making food. A large golden retriever was sitting right by her, his tail wagging in excitement and green eyes watching the food intently.

“Shine I swear if you grab one more thing as soon as Mom finishes it.” Masaru threatened, taking the dog by his red collar and pulling him out of the kitchen. The dog whined and Masaru just glared at him. The dog glared back and pouted at Masaru who stuck his tongue out.

“Aw. Shine’s just hungry.” Masaru’s mother said. She placed some of the bacon into a dog dish that was already filled to the brim with dog food. She mixed it up before placing it by the table. Shine barked happily, slipping out of Masaru’s grip and towards the bowl. He nuzzled Mrs. Daimon’s hand before chowing down on the food.

“Sometimes I really hate that dog.” Masaru muttered before taking his place at the table.

“Because he reminds you so much of yourself?” Chika teased taking a seat across from her brother.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Now, now.” Mrs. Daimon smiled as she set each family members plates on the table. “Let’s all have a nice breakfast before going off to school.”

“Yes Mom!” The two cheered before turning their attention to their plates. Chika watched as her brother ate up the food like he was a vacuum cleaner and that was the carpet he was cleaning.

“Sooooo…” A girl with brown hair that had some of it pulled to the side smiled once a huge group of people had gathered under a tree during lunch period. The usual Dats Café workers were there excluding Yoshino, who was in college, Ruki, who goes to an all-girls school, and Touma, who went to a private school. “I heard from Yoshi that you had quite a run in yesterday at work Koichi.”

“Are you okay?” A red haired who had her hair pulled into two separate spiky pigtails girl. “Who was it? Do we need to find them?”

“Juri.” Koichi blushed at the brown haired girl before turning to the red head. “And it was nothing like that Akira.”

“Then who cares?” A blonde haired boy asked rather rudely before being lightly shoved by Taiki.

“So what happened?” Another brown haired girl asked. Her hair was pulled up at the top and separated into two pigtails.

“I just talked to someone.” Koichi responded. The blonde glanced at Taiki with a triumphant look but was met with a reprimanding one in return. “It was nothing exciting like you think it is Nene.”

“But the talk was important enough for you to run out the store?” A boy with blue hair that was much shorter than Koichi’s asked.

“Wait. What?” Takato asked turning to the blue haired boy at his side. “You serious Jianliang?”

“We both heard it from Yoshi.” Juri commented.

“It’s really no bi-“ Koichi began but was interrupted.

“It seems important enough for you to run out.” The blonde said, watching Koichi carefully. “You would never do that unless it was something serious.”

“Aw Kiriha. You really do care for all of us don’t you?” A spiky brown haired boy asked and reached over to hug Kiriha but was pushed back by the blonde.

“If you try that again Kazu, I’ll send Zeek on you.”

“Your monster of a dog?!” Kazu screeched before bolting and hiding behind Masaru who just stared blankly at the boy behind him.

“So what happened?” Nene asked, interest peaked.

“He… He seems to know who my twin brother is.” Koichi answered.

“The guy you’ve been trying to look for since forever?” Takato asked.

“Well I knew where he lived before he moved. I just never got the courage to talk to him before he moved.”

“We need to find him.” Masaru said seriously. Everyone froze and Kazu scooted a little away as Masaru’s grip on his food tray tightened. His head bowed so no one could see his eyes. “We’ll find your brother and have you two reunite.”

Akari was the first to move and scooted away from her spot between Taiki and Nene towards Masaru. She reached a hand forward and gripped Masaru’s shoulder. The emerald eyed boy look up to see Akari smiling reassuringly at him and he returned it with a small smile before bringing his whole head up and loosening the grip on his food tray which, Kazu had noted, had indented with Masaru’s handprints.

Koichi smiled sadly at Masaru. One of the things the two had in common was that they were separated from their own family members at a young age. It was actually something that helped to two bond even when they never talked about it and it was a pain that only the two of them would ever be able to understand with each other.

“So what did you talk about with the guy?” Jianliang asked, helping to divert the attention away from the serious moment.

“I asked him if he knew who Kouji was and then if we could meet today in front of the café.” Koichi answered.

“I see. Then I guess that means we have to keep an eye on you guys at work then!” Masaru punched his hand into an open palm and smirked.

“Or you can focus on working for once.” Kiriha rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be working tonight too so Masaru will be fine.” Taiki said.

“You are not taking on Masaru’s workload. You already have enough on your plate!” Akira yelled, standing up and walking over to Taiki. She began to scold him and the group couldn’t help but laugh as Taiki put his hands up to try to calm his child hood friend down.

The bell rung soon after that and everyone started to scramble to throw away their garbage and head to class. Jianliang and Takato rushed as the realized they were lacking behind and their classroom being the farthest.

“Come on Jianliang!” Takato shouted as he turned a corner.

“Hold on Takato! You’ll run into some-“ Jianliang began but the he heard a crash and Takato falling over. “-one.”

The blue haired boy sighed as he rushed to his friend’s side and helped him up. He turned to the other person on the floor to see another blue haired boy that had his hair in a neatly straight fashion and was long enough to go to his chin.

“Are you okay Ken?” Takato asked as he and Jianliang walked over to him.

“Yes I’m fine.” Ken smiled shyly up at Takato and Jianliang before accepting the former’s outstretched hand to help him up. “You’re in quite the rush you two.”

“Sorry about that.” Jianliang chuckled and the three entered their classroom. “We were running a bit late.”

“Don’t worry about it. I should have also been watching where I was going.”

“And why are you saying sorry?” Takato asked. “I was the one that ran into him.”

“Because sometimes I feel responsible for you.”

“What?”

Ken chuckled as the two went to their seats in the back of the class, taking his own in the front. Those two sort of reminded him of his own friends.

“Koooouuuujjiiiii!” Takuya yelled at another school during lunch period. The brown haired boy gripped another boy with blue hair that was tied into a pony tail to get his attention. Daisuke followed after shouting Kouji as well. The group around them quirked a brow at the commotion as Kouji ripped his arm away.

“What are you doing?” Kouji asked exasperated.

“Do you know of anyone who looks like you? Like exactly like you?”  Daisuke asked.

“I wouldn’t say exactly.” Takuya countered as the three sat down with their friends. “This guy looks a lot nicer then Kouji.”

“Well that’s not a hard thing to do.” A bushy brown haired boy chuckled.

Kouji glared at him before turning back to Takuya and Daisuke, “What are you two talking about?”

“We saw this guy who looked identical to you.” Takuya answered. “You know except he didn’t have the glare you’re giving us right now.”

“Identical to Kouji huh? Maybe it was actually him.” A boy that was a little larger than the rest chuckled. “Maybe he was just messing with you guys.”

“No way Junpie! This guy didn’t have the ponytail and his hair is shorter.” Daisuke countered.

“So maybe Kouji has a twin brother?” A girl with long blonde hair suggested.

“I don’t have a brother, let alone a twin one.” Kouji rolled his eyes. “Plus I would know if I had a twin.”

“But he seems to know you.” Takuya argued.

“Maybe this guy is just a stalker who is trying to emulate his love in every possible way.” A short red headed boy said dryly, not looking up from his laptop. Upon feeling the stares of horror from everyone he glances up, “I’m being sarcastic.”

“It’s hard to tell sometimes with you.” A blonde with wild hair and a similarity with Takeru sighed.

“Where did you meet this guy?” A ginger girl asked.

“I met him at his work. At this café.” Takuya answered. “I’m actually meeting him there today.”

Takeru snuck a glance at Daisuke who nodded in confirmation at the blonde. Takeru doubted that some guy who worked at a tiny café could possibly hold someone that would be stalking their friend, but you never know.

“Then how about Daisuke and I keep and eye out? We could go to the café a short while before Takuya and grab a bite to eat.” Takeru suggested.

“Why you two?” A lavender haired girl asked. “Wouldn’t it be smarter to send someone like Taichi and Junpie in case something bad happens?”

“You want me to fight someone?” Junpie paled at the suggestion. “No way Miyako!”

“I don’t know.” The blonde with wild hair hummed. “Will you two be okay?”

“But Takeru and I have been there together before.” Daisuke argued. “And I’ve been there a few times before as well. It wouldn’t seem suspicious at all if Takeru and I went.”

“They have a point.” Koushiro spoke up. “If we want to go about this in the least suspicious way, sending people who’ve been there before would be the lead to the best outcome.”

“Just be careful you two.” Hikari said. “I don’t want anything happening to you guys.”

“Don’t worry Hikari. Daisuke and I will be fine.” Takeru reassured.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this!” Takuya cheered grabbing Daisuke by the shoulders and letting out a loud ‘whoop’. Daisuke quickly followed and they both chanted together. The group laughed around them.

Kouji rolled his eyes but still had an affectionant smile on his face. He looked away and thought for a moment about this. Some guy who looks like him and knows him? That sounds like he has a twin, but if it was true how did his twin know him but he didn’t know the other. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see emerald eyes staring at him.

“Don’t worry Kouji.” The blonde girl confidently told him, “Takuya and Daisuke may not be the brightest but they got Takeru with them. They’ll figure this out and beat up this guy if anything goes down.”

Kouji blushed, “I wasn’t worried about anything Izumi.”

“Mmhhmm. Sure.” Izumi smiled.

“I wasn’t!” Kouji muttered, turning away from Izumi.

Izumi rolled her eyes before going back to her lunch. Kouji glanced sideways at her before looking down at his own food, some frustration bubbling up in his stomach about this guy he hasn’t even met. Just who was he? Was he really a twin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like if Masaru and Koichi would have ever met they would be able to relate on the whole, have a family member missing and your mother doing the best she can for her children thing.
> 
> I also like headcanoning that Juri is a little bit of a gossip and would sometimes bring the information she gathered to her group of friends.


	8. Chapter 8

“Thanks for coming to work early Masaru.” Koichi sighed as he, Masaru, Takato, and Taiki walked over to the café. Masaru, Takato and Taiki had already changed into their uniforms, a dark red dress shirt with dark blue dress pants. Koichi was in black jacket, blue shirt and ripped up jeans. He also had his favorite baseball cap on his head.

Koichi somewhat squirmed at the attention they were receiving from of the girls they passed by. Takato seemed equally shy, though for different reasons, blushing when one of the girls complimented them. Koichi felt somewhat ordinary without having his uniform on like everyone else.

Masaru shook the shorter boy’s shoulder playfully, effectively distracting Koichi from the stares, “Hey it’s no problem. Someone has to keep an eye out when this Takuya guy gets there.”

“Just be sure to get to work on time.” Taiki advised. “I don’t want you getting in trouble with Rentaro.”

“I get it Mom.” Masaru rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

“Masaru?” A familiar voice asked once they approached the entrance to the café. Masaru snapped his head in recognition to see Daisuke staring at him with the blonde friend that was with him last time standing by him, holding the door. Takeru was it?

Daisuke was wearing a blue shirt that had a sleeping dragon holding a sign that read ‘Do not disturb’ on it and brown shorts. Takeru was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that has a Pegasus flying into clouds design on the front and was wearing light blue jeans.

“Daisuke!” Masaru waved and the other waved back cheerily.

“Do you guys know him?” Takato asked his other friends as Masaru jogged the rest of the way to greet Daisuke properly.

“I recognize him. He comes to the café sometimes.” Taiki answered. “It’s easy to remember him since his the guy who wears blue all the time. His actually really nice.”

“That’s how I know him too.” Koichi confirmed, though he mainly remembered him from their first encounter when the boy had left a good impression on Masaru, a feat not many customers were able to do.

“Wait, we have a customer Masaru actually likes?” Takato gawked at that and turned to see the two talking with enthusiasm to each other.

“It’s been a while huh?” Masaru asked, leading Daisuke inside.

Daisuke nodded, “Yeah. I haven’t been able to catch you on your shifts. Finally able to come here after school.”

“D-did we just get ditched?” Takato asked, his kicked puppy face appearing.

“I do believe we did.” Takeru chuckled he turned his head to the three and his eyes widened for a moment before going back to his friendly face. Koichi narrowed his eyes and from the way Taiki tilted his head curiously, the workaholic noticed it too. “How about we go inside? It’s cold out.”

“Thanks Daisuke.” Takeru said dryly once everyone was inside. It was a little busier than usual but not enough for the point that Takeru needed to yell to gain his friend’s attention.

Daisuke turned over to the blonde and pouted, “What did I do?”

“Uh… Ditched me and left me with strangers?” Takeru gestured to Koichi and the others. Daisuke looked at them and his eyes widened the same way as Takeru’s but he had a harder time covering it up. Koichi sent a look to Taiki who seemed to shrug it off. Koichi bit his lip, a feeling in his gut telling him something suspicious is going on.

“O-oh. Sorry.”  Daisuke laughed awkwardly before turning to Masaru with a smile, “I’ll talk to you later.”

With that, Daisuke waved to Masaru who waved halfheartedly back as the smaller brunette grabbed his blonde friend and they sat down. Koichi never seen Masaru so disappointed before, except that time when Touma beat him in a fight, before the emerald eyed boy turned around and smiled at Koichi. He walked over and gave helpless shrug as Taiki and Takato walked back behind the counter.

“As much fun as it is seeing you gawk at your crush,” Takeru began, ignoring the spluttering Daisuke that was trying to defend himself, “We need to worry about our Kouji look-alike for now.”

Daisuke stopped spluttering and nodded, the blush fading from his cheeks as he looked over at Koichi, who was sitting with Masaru at one of the tables. The two were chatting amiably and smiling. Takeru sighed when he saw some jealously flash in Daisuke’s face and poked his friend who turned his gaze to him.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Daisuke asked crossing his arms.

“Doing your jealous look.”

“I do not have a jealous look!”

“Yeah you do. You gave it to me all the time during Jr. High.” Takeru pointed out. “Remember? When you had a crush on Hikari and thought I liked her and she liked me.”

Daisuke pouted and slumped in his chair, “I’ll try not to be too jealous, no guarantee that I won’t be a little jealous though.”

“With you? Oh I know you’ll at least be a little bit.” Takeru chuckled from Daisuke’s outraged look. “As long as it doesn’t get as bad when you were jealous of me. It stopped us from being friends.”

“Oh no. What would I have done if we never became friends?” Daisuke said sarcastically, but soon smiled and chuckled.

Masaru listened as Daisuke and Takeru chuckled from where he sat. He felt a small tug at his heart as he tuned his hearing back to Koichi who seemed to be worried about something.

“Do you think he’ll tell me about my brother?” Koichi finally asked after chatting for a while. “Will he even show up?”

“If he doesn’t we could always hunt him down.” Masaru shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “I mean he can’t be that far aw-“

The jingle of the bell and Koichi’s gaze automatically locking on the door, making the boy not listen to Masaru anymore stopped the conversation short. Masaru turned his head to see the presumed Takuya breathing heavily at the front door. He had a red shirt and a cargo jacket on with black jeans. A brown cap that was turned backwards was resting on his head.

The boy panted a little before straightening and looking around. His gaze stopped on Takeru and Daisuke for a brief moment before looking a little more and spotting Koichi and Masaru. He waved and walked casually up to them.

“Sorry I’m late Koichi.” Takuya apologized as he took a seat. He looked at Masaru and smiled. “Hi! Name’s Takuya, nice ta meet ya!”

Masaru grinned and outstretched his hand, “Masaru.”

Takuya gripped the hand and they both shook. Takuya winced slightly as they pulled their hands away and chuckled.

“You got a good grip there buddy.” Takuya joked.

“I get that a lot.” Masaru smirked.

“Masaru!” Yoshino called from behind the counter. “I know it’s a little early, but can you help out? I need to make sure everything we need is in the supply truck that arrived.”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Masaru responded before getting up. He did an eye roll before chuckling and heading to behind the counter.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Takuya asked. “Kouji?”

“Uh- Yes.” Koichi squirmed lightly in his seat. “I- I really didn’t get to explain myself properly last time and thought I should make it up to you and explain.”

“That would be real helpful.”

Koichi sighed, “Well you see Kouji and I are, well, we’re twins. Our parents got divorced when we were too little to remember. I only figured out Kouji existed when my grandmother told me when I was twelve.”

“Oh.” Takuya gaped.

“Daisuke are you crying?” Takeru whispered over to his friend who had his head down on the table and soft sobs could be heard.

“It’s a really sad story okay?” Daisuke snapped, looking up and rubbing his teary eyes. “It’s like how Wallace had to put down Choco because she got rabies.”

“That’s why when you said Kouji I acted rashly so I wanted to apologize for that.” Koichi mumbled. “I’m really sorry. It must have come off as suspicious to you or something.”

“Whaaaatt.” Takuya laughed awkwardly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “No. Not at all buddy. Zero suspicion here. Did not think you were a stalker trying to copy his crush or anything.”

Takeru and Daisuke face palmed at Takuya.

“What?” Koichi tilted his head curiously, not able to catch a word Takuya had said in rapid succession.

“Nothing.” Takuya sighed. “Though I guess I should have seen that since you two look a lot alike. But you don’t seem to have the glare wrinkles Kouji has.”

“Glare wrinkles?” Koichi chuckled lightly at that, before shaking his head and focusing. “There’s another reason why I asked you to come here.”

“Go ahead and ask.”

“I wanted to ask you if you could take me to meet my brother.” Koichi stated before back tracking. “Of course you don’t have too. I mean I’m someone you just met and could potentially be ly-“

“Sure thing. When and where?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Do you need to clean your ears?” Takuya smiled, “I said when and where?”

“W-well I…” Koichi whispered. He hadn’t expected it to go this well and this far. He was expecting to be shot down at least. “I didn’t really think of that.”

“Can’t hear ya buddy.”

“I didn’t think of it.” Koichi said a little louder. “I-I don’t even think I’m ready to meet him yet. He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Ah. So you’re nervous?”

“A little.”

“Mmmm. Then just let me know when you’re ready.” Takuya pulled out his black and red phone, unlocked it, and pushed it to Koichi. The blue haired boy looked at it with wide eyes before looking back at Takuya then back at the phone. He repeated the process for a little bit before Takuya sighed, “Are you going to put in your number or should I just get your phone and do it?”

“Uh. No I can do it.” Koichi mumbled, pulling out his gray and black phone. He went to his contacts and quickly put in Takuya’s number.

“Great now hand over your phone.” Takuya smiled as he took Koichi’s phone out of his hand and then his phone, much to the blue haired boy’s shock. Takuya quickly typed Koichi’s number into his phone. “And there we go.”

“Wow. Takuya just got Koichi’s number faster than you got Masaru’s.” Takeru joked. “Though you still haven’t got Masaru’s.”

“Hey! This is a completely different thing!” Daisuke pouted, throwing some napkins at his friend.

“Thanks.” Koichi blushed lightly as he took back his phone. “I really owe you.”

“Well if you owe me…” Takuya smiled. “Just kidding.”

“Well, how about I buy you something to drink for coming all this way.”

“You know how to treat a man Koichi.” Takuya smiled brightly as the two stood up and got in line.

“How about we grab something to eat as well?” Takeru smiled and Daisuke narrowed his eyes.

“When you smile like that, I feel like you’re up to something.” Daisuke stated before getting up with Takeru and grabbing something to eat anyways.

Masaru tried his best to smile at the snooty customer in front of him. It was getting harder and harder not to punch the person, even though they were a girl. He took a glance at Taiki who seemed to be keeping it rather well together as the shorter brunette just kept a beaming smile at the customer who kept changing their order last second. Sometimes Masaru doubts Taiki could even be human.

Masaru sighed in relief once the lady finally finished her order and walked away with her receipt. He smiled for real once he saw Takuya and Koichi walk up.

“What can I get you two today?” Masaru asked. “The usual Koichi?”

“Yeah and…” Koichi turned to Takuya, “What would you like?”

Masaru smiled. So things must have gone well between the two. That’s good, since it meant Masaru and Ruki didn’t have to strangle anyone. Or worse, having Touma after them.

“Hmmm. Just a medium hot chocolate.” Takuya hummed.

“Okay, so with the employee discount it’ll come down too three dollars and seventy cents.”  Masaru counted. Koichi nodded, handing him the required money and getting the receipt. The blue haired boy nodded to Takuya and the two headed back to their table. He would have continued watching but his attention was soon caught by a mahogany haired boy.

“Yo Masaru!” Daisuke greeted cheerfully. “Strangled anyone yet?”

“Nah. Close though.” Masaru smirked. “So a coffee with six creams and two sugars?”

“Two creams and six sugars.”

“Right and him?”

“Can pay for his own drink.” Daisuke smirked as he handed the required money over.

“Okay and here…”

“Masaru!” Yoshino said as she got back. Masaru turned and barely caught the keys she tossed at him. “Can you help Rentaro unload the truck? I’ll handle the orders.”

“Now?”

Yoshino quirked a brow. Usually Masaru would jump at the chance to unload truck, but now he seemed hesitant too. Well hesitant wasn’t the word, Masaru never hesitated, more like he was stubborn not too.

“Well you can lift several of them at once. It’ll be a lot faster if you do it.” Yoshino stared him down before sighing, “Well if you act like that, you’ll never beat Touma’s record.”

“Just watch!” Masaru shouted. He shoved the receipt into Daisuke’s hands before rushing towards the back.

“Sorry about that.” Yoshino apologized. She recognized the two and smiled, “Masaru can be a little stubborn sometimes so we have to motivate him.”

“I can relate to that on so many levels.” Takeru chuckled and was soon met with an elbow to the gut by his tanner friend. “Ouch. Anyways can I get a large chocolate chip frappe?”

“Of course.” She took the money, thankful that Takeru remembered the amount, and gave him his receipt.

Takato, though usually in the back, was the one making drinks behind them and even called out the names of the customers. Yoshino couldn’t help but smile when she saw a familiar brunette come up and pick up drinks under Koichi’s name and bring them to her blue haired friend. It was a good thing to see the young introvert make some new friends outside of their little group. Wait, now that she thought about it, isn’t that the guy who knows Koichi’s brother?

“Done.” Masaru declared as he approached the front counter, a confident smirk on his face. “I think I broke the blondie’s record too.”

“Good job.” Yoshino rolled her eyes, “Now can you make drinks and send Takato to the kitchen? We need to restock on baked goods.”

“Sure. Who we on Takato?”

“Daisuke. Then Takeru.” Takato answered, grabbing his net and heading to the kitchen.

“Cool.” Masaru smiled slightly as he grabbed the two labeled cups and began to work on them.

Yoshino watched in interest as Masaru worked on them slower than usual. The brunette would usually rush through the drinks and get them out as fast as he can, but now. Now he was actually pacing himself. It was weird.

“Daisuke! Takeru!” Masaru called.

Daisuke moved first, getting out of his chair and going up to the counter. Takeru smirked as he watched the chocolate eyed boy got to the front counter. Daisuke flashed a smile and Masaru returned it full force. Yoshino thought nothing of it at the time until she actually got home.

Her eyes went wide. Masaru actually being patient? Not jumping at the chance to get away from the front counter? Smiling at customers when the boy was there? Suddenly wanting to do closing shifts?

Yoshino chuckled as she placed her groceries on the counter. Masaru was crushing on their new regular, even if he didn’t realize it.


End file.
